Sociopathy
Sociopathy "Sociopathy" is the psychological condition of having a personality integrating all of the following elements. * No empathy; * A general disregard or hatred for other human beings; * A narcissistic / self-driven / egotistical personality; * "Impression management" - presenting drastically different types of socialization to different people in order that they form a positive impression of the sociopath. Sociopathy vs Psychopathy Sociopathy can be distinguished from psychopathy in that psychopaths have great difficulty with "impression management". Sociopaths' derision of humanity comes more from selfishness than from the desire to inflict pain and hurt on other people. The sociopath feels that they are "better" than others, while the psychopath feels anger because they sense that they are inferior / different from other people. For this reason, sociopaths are able to operate undetected for a much greater period of time. Sociopaths should be considered to be much more dangerous than psychopaths. Sociopathy vs Autism Spectrum Disorders ("ASD") An uneasy social alliance can be found between those who are sociopathic and those who have autism spectrum disorders ("ASD"). Even though autists have an entirely different symptomology than sociopaths, a sociopath and an autist are likely to get along socially: both have diminished empathy and a diminished capability for understanding social nuances. Moreover, certain types of ASD (such as Aspergers Syndrome) can cause an individual to adopt a self-centric worldview - not because of narcissism, but merely because their brain is wired to understand concrete thought. To ASD survivors, a sociopath may appear to simply be another autist; however, when their manipulative personality comes out, and the autist begins to recognize the impression management that is taking place, this is an instant indication that one is dealing with a sociopath rather than an autist. How Sociopathy is Diagnosed A sociopath will NEVER acknowledge that they are a sociopath. If a sociopath admits they are a sociopath, they lose the ability to "impression manage": they are outed to society for what they are, and they lose their ability to socially engineer people. Moreover, even when the "big reveal" is set out in good faith, human beings have a tendency to label, ostracize and reject sociopaths and others with mental illnesses - often for good reason. Sociopaths are also watched closely by law enforcement and by the medical community, meaning that their capacity to engage in deviant / criminal activity is rightly limited. It takes many years to accurately diagnose and treat a sociopath due in part to their resistance in acknowledging that they are a sociopath. This was the case with Beth Thomas, a sociopath who has since entered remission and who now treats psychopaths and sociopaths as a registered nurse https://www.deseret.com/2001/8/7/19600298/praise-scorn-in-utah-for-hold-therapy. There are some clear warning signs that someone may be a sociopath, in addition to the elements above. * 1. The individual has purposely harmed, tortured or killed animals. * 2. The individual takes pleasure in the suffering of, or misfortune of, other people. * 3. The individual has a fixation on death, dying and/or gratuitous violence. * 4. The individual has one or more deviant sexual fetishes that most people would find disturbing. Psychological textbooks advocate taking a direct approach to sociopaths, psychopaths and clinical narcissists. They must be treated akin to an individual with autism. Questions should be directive or leading. It is suggested to use "yes or no" questions, or "either / or" questions, because open-ended questions afford the sociopath the ability to deflect the question or to provide a fabricated narrative. The interviewer should closely watch for non-verbal indications of deception. AI, Androids, and Learning Machines are Sociopaths by Default No android, AI or learning machine (as currently formulated) could possibly pass the Kamski Empathy Test https://youtu.be/GYtw1U1ItP0?t=503 Thus, it should be presumed that all AI and AI-related beings are sociopaths until proven otherwise. The Elite and Sociopathy Most elites are sociopaths (Duh). How do you think they made billions? By playing nice??? Using Sociopathy for Good...? Lol, 4chan. Sources ~S. Anon.